


The Price of Family

by Galactica_Brit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Grumpy alien dad and his girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactica_Brit/pseuds/Galactica_Brit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fort Rozz escapees have Kara. Hank and Alex attempt a rescue. The bonds of family both lost and present make things tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Family

She was ripped from a restless sleep by a pair of hands dragging her out from under her cape. The one piece of her own clothing left in her possession, one she had been using as a blanket to keep herself covered in the times between, the times she was left alone, shut inside this cold dark empty holding cell. 

It must be weeks now since she’d been shot out of the sky on her way home from the DEO. She recalled a green tinged net appearing out of nowhere, crashing to a vacant parking lot and a black van hurtling out of nowhere to scoop her up as the kryptonite impregnated mesh of the net robbed her of her strength and consciousness. Then nothing. Until she came to in that cell.

And now she was dragged out, away from the cape, away from her cell, her refuge, out into the arena. Clad only in a rough sleeveless ripped tunic barely long enough to reach her thighs, exposed, unable to fight owing to the kryptonite cuffs restraining her hands behind her back. Kara could not remember a time she had ever been more scared.

Thrown down, her knees scuffing the rough stone floor, taking all her weight as she fell forward onto her left shoulder desperately twisting to avoid landing on her face she couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her.

Pain was new to her. Always before her super powers had prevented pain, or healed her immediately. But this was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. Her powers were gone, removed by the ever present cuffs and the frequent liquid green injections. 

Every hit, every tear in her skin, all of them stayed there, no magical healing.

Her wrists and ankles rubbed raw from fighting every time they tied her down, every time they hurt her. 

Bloody welts and rips ran down her back, around her sides fresh from the latest time they’d hung her from an A-frame on the large wooden platform in the centre of the arena and taken a braided whip to her. 

Her left eye swollen shut and lip split from being slammed into the wood as she was bent over the edge of the same platform, her mind desperately trying to blank out the rest of that scenario, to isolate the hurt lower down her body, in her most private of places. It was that, the rapes, the objects used that hurt her most both body and soul. Before this, she had never slept with anyone, always unsure how her powers could impact a partner. 

Here, she’d been given no choice. 

Here, she was the prisoner.

It seemed the previous inhabitants of Fort Rozz enjoyed good old fashioned gladiatorial competitions between themselves. Especially when she was the prize handed out to the victors. Her suffering put on display nightly. The daughter of Alura brought to her knees for the pleasure of so many who sat around the edges of the amphitheatre-like arena, baying for her blood.

Kara had tried to fight but against non-humans, and so many of them at once she stood little chance.

As she painfully inched her way up onto her knees, preparing to face her newest ‘Master’ or indeed ‘Mistress’ she wondered how much fight she had left. How many more times could she hold her head up and try to show that the House of El would not be beaten. It was so, so difficult. No rescue had come and Kara knew if it hadn’t happened by now it was probably not going to. The thought of Alex unable to save her when she needed it most tore her up inside.

So when she had finally battled onto her knees and taken as deep a breath as she could manage with bruised ribs and looked up into the face of her new tormentor, she was dumbstruck.

Jonn J’onnz stood before her in full Martian regalia. Glaring down at her.

Before she knew what was happening he grabbed her by both upper arms and shoved her down on her back on the arena floor. He straddled her waist and lent down over her, his hand loosely around her throat.

“Kara, we’re here now, we’re going to get you out. You need to stay strong for a little bit longer. We’re going to have to put on a show right now as I can’t take you out with everyone watching. Can you do that? Can you help me? I won’t hurt you but you may be uncomfortable.” Hanks voice was soft but urgent in her ear, inaudible to everyone else who merely saw the martian crushing the fallen hero into the floor and taunting her.

“I….what, I…..you’re really here?” Kara was staring at him in disbelief and shock.

“Yes Miss Danvers, this is happening. Do I have your permission? I need you with me for a little longer”. Desperation in his voice now, he could see how badly hurt and traumatized she was, hated the position he’d been put in to effect any attempt at a rescue, but he needed her to recognize him before he carried on this charade, as distasteful as it would need to be.

“Hank?” Tears formed in her eyes as reality set in. “Please get me out of here, please.”

“Its ok Kara, you’re going to be fine, I’m sorry for this, just hang on….”.

With that he made a show of pulling her onto her feet spinning her around and looping an arm under her bound wrists to grip the back of her neck, forcing her to bend double as her arms were forced high above her back. Ignoring her groans of pain he marched her over to the platform and forced her down to her knees. It looked painful and he knew it wasn’t easy for her but it was the only way he could move her without it being obvious he was trying not to hurt her.

As he looked down at her, bruised, bleeding and exhausted, his heart broke. They should have found her sooner. As it was he cleared his mind of his deep affection for her and summoned up his courage to go through with this. He winked at her, a tic to anyone who didn’t know him but Kara would see it was him.

Without another thought he withdrew a baton from his side and held it to her shoulder. Depressing the lever the shock passed into her weakened body, a cut off scream and she passed out, falling away onto her side. 

Hank stowed the baton, turned and left the arena, ignoring the cat calls for what the audience viewed as a poor showing. He knew though that she would be taken back to her cell now, only one victor each night got to ‘play’ with her. He’d done everything in his power to be that one person tonight and to keep her suffering short. 

As he was exiting the arena door back into the victor’s room he was struck from behind. As he made to stand he was surrounded by guards with guns all aimed at him. He stayed on his knees and raised his hands.

His gaze was caught by movement off to the right, “I’m so sorry…..”. Her eyes locked on his as she whispered, Alex was shoved into the room, hands cuffed infront of her, a bruise blossoming across her cheekbone.

And then his stomach dropped. All hope for rescuing Kara disappeared. And now his all too human daughter was in danger.


End file.
